Hi Hello
by Widhey Lee
Summary: Hujan. Younghyun yang terlambat pulang setelah dari klub. dan berkenalan dengan adik manis di depan toko kue yang sudah tutup.. DAY6. YoungK/Dowoon. Oneshoot. Happy Reading!


**Title : You Know That I Love You**

 **Author : Widhey Lee (** **"Nao-Chan** **KiHaeELF)**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Cast :**

 **-** **Kang Younghyun**

 **-Yoon Dowoon**

 **Ceritanya murni punya saya. Walaupun ada beberapa kejadian yang nyontek sana-sini, tapi keseluruhan ide cerita murni dari otak saya. don't Bash. Don't copas, karena sama sekali gak bagus untuk di copas. Yang baca harus tinggalkan jejak/RCL. Happy reading...^^**

 **Note:** **Dec 5, 2017**

Story Start Begin…

Sore itu, setelah empat puluh lima menit bel pulang sebuah sekolah menengah atas berbunyi, hujan turun dengan deras. Sebagian siswanya sudah pulang sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu dan sebagian lagi membuka payung yang mereka bawa dan pulang tanpa takut basah terkena hujan.

Tapi Younghyun tidak bawa payung hari itu. Ia mengabaikan adiknya yang menyuruhnya untuk membawa satu sekedar jaga-jaga karena langit sudah mendung sejak pagi dan sekarang ia menyesal. Halte terdekat jaraknya sepuluh kilometer dari sekolahnya, tidak mungkin ia berlari kesana hanya dengan mengandalkan tas gitarnya untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Kalaupun harus, kenapa tidak sekalian saja ia pulang ke rumah sambil hujan-hujanan biar tidak tanggung-tanggung. Tapi Younghyun tidak mau membasahi tas gitar kesayangannya itu, jadi ia hanya menghela nafas keras-keras.

Ia berdiri di dekat pintu masuk sekolahnya sambil memandangi langit mendung di atasnya yang belum berhenti mengguyurkan air hujan dalam jumlah banyak. Dalam hati, Younghyun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri kenapa sampai lupa waktu hanya untuk mengecek ulang lagu garapannya di ruang musik setelah bel berbunyi tadi, bukannya langsung pulang sementara hujan belum turun. Tapi lagu itu memang butuh pengecekkan ulang sebab festival sekolah akan diadakan seminggu lagi. Younghyun akan membawakannya solo jadi ia perlu memastikan bahwa lagu itu tidak salah dibagian manapun dan sudah siap ketika waktunya tiba nanti. Lagipula itu adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk tampil di festival sekolah sebab ia sudah kelas tiga yang sebentar lagi akan lulus. Paling tidak ia akan menunjukkan penampilannya sebagai kakak kelas yang akan dikenang oleh adik-adik kelasnya.

Younghyun menghela nafas lagi. Kalau ia terus bertahan di depan sekolahnya seperti ini ia akan pulang terlalu larut dan itu tidak bagus. Bus di dekat sekolahnya ini biasanya akan jarang di temui kalau sudah malam dan Younghyun menjadikan berjalan ke halte berikutnya yang jaraknya lebih jauh lagi sebagai pilihan terakhir. Berjalan jauh di tengah hujan benar-benar bukan pilihan bagus.

Jadi setelah meyakinkan diri dan menarik nafas dalam, Younghyun mengangkat tas gitarnya ke atas kepala dan berlari menerobos hujan. Tapi hujan terlalu deras untuk di terobos jadi ia berhenti lagi dibawah kanopi sebuah toko kue yang tutup. Younghyun mengusap tas gitarnya yang sedikit basah sewaktu dia berlari kesini, mengabaikan seragamnya sendiri yang hampir basah kuyup dibagian lengannya.

Ia mendongak keatas menatap langit kelabu kemudian menghela nafas keras. "Kapan berhentinya hujan ini. Aku bisa terlambat pulang."

"Percuma. Tunggu saja sampai hujannya berhenti. Hujan seperti ini paling tidak akan berhenti satu jam lagi. Mungkin."

Younghyun menoleh, mendapati ada seorang lain yang ternyata sudah menempati kanopi toko kue ini lebih dulu. Seseorang itu laki-laki, yang sepertinya lebih muda daripada dirinya. Kulitnya putih, surai mengembangnya berwarna hitam, suaranya berat seperti laki-laki dewasa dan wajah manisnya yang menunduk menatap ponsel agak cemberut dengan lucu, yang Younghyun tidak tahu memang raut wajahnya seperti itu atau memang ia sedang kesal dengan sesuatu yang dilihatnya di ponsel. Younghyun sampai tidak berkedip menatapnya dan tanpa sadar ia tersenyum kearah seseorang 'adik manis' asing _-boleh Young_ _hyun_ _menyebutnya begitu?-_ yang masih fokus ke ponselnya.

Suara teredam guntur di kejauhan menyadarkannya, kemudian berdeham canggung. Ia menatap hujan yang derasnya belum berkurang. "Kau suka melihat ramalan cuaca, ya? Sampai tahu berapa lama hujan seperti ini berhentinya."

Si adik manis itu menoleh menatap Younghyun yang kini sibuk dengan tas gitarnya. Tapi alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Younghyun, ia justru mengajukan pertanyaan lain. "Kau anggota klub musik, ya?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Younghyun yang langsung menoleh begitu si adik manis menanggapi ucapannya.

Si adik manis mengangkat bahu. "Habisnya bawa gitar. Itu punyamu sendiri apa pinjam dari klub?"

"Ini milikku sendiri. Mau dipakai saat festival sekolah nanti makanya dibawa terus untuk latihan."

"Oh, jadi kau akan tampil saat festival?" Younghyun mengangguk, menatap adik manis yang semakin dilihat semakin manis saja. "Kalau begitu aku akan menyempatkan diri untuk menonton."

Alis Younghyun terangkat satu, merasa heran. Festival sekolahnya tidak terbuka untuk umum seperti festival tahunan karena itu hanya festival yang diadakan OSIS untuk memberi dukungan kepada kelas tiga yang sudah mau lulus saja. Ia tidak enak mau mengatakannya kepada adik manis, tapi kalau tidak dikatakan dia tetap akan datang dan merasa kecewa sebab tidak boleh masuk.

"Tapi festivalnya―"

"Aku tidak boleh menonton, ya?" ucapannya dipotong sebelum sempat selesai.

Younghyun cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Bukan begitu. Tapi festivalnya dibuka hanya khusus untuk murid MyDay high school saja."

"Aku juga murid sekolah itu kok."

"Hah?"

Ia melirik emblem yang menempel di atas cardigan yang ditunjukkan adik manis, kemudian memperhatikan adik manis itu dari atas sampai bawah. Younghyun baru sadar kalau ia sudah sangat terpesona dengan adik manis ini sampai tidak memperhatikan yang lain-lain. Seragam yang dikenakan adik manis memang seragam sekolah dan persis seperti yang dipakainya juga. Ia tertawa pelan, menahan keinginan untuk memukul kepalanya sendiri sebab ia sudah begitu bodoh. Kalau daritadi ia tahu kalau adik manis ini bersekolah di sekolah yang sama seperti dirinya, Younghyun bisa langsung bertanya siapa namanya dan merencakan jadwal kencan romantis untuk kedepannya _(-yang mungkin saja berhasil, pikir Young_ _hyun_ _)_.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi sepertinya kau salah mengenali seragam yang kupakai sebagai seragam dari sekolah lain, sunbae." Kata adik manis.

' _Aku terlalu mengagumi wajah manismu makanya tidak sadar kalau kita satu sekolah'_ Younghyun menahan bibirnya untuk menjawab seperti itu dan lebih memilih untuk tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tahu darimana kalau aku murid senior?" tanya Younghyun.

Si adik manis menyentakkan dagu kea rah seragam Younghyun, membuat pemiliknya ikut mengarahkan pandang ke dirinya sendiri. "Dasimu warna nya merah. Begitu kan urutan tingkatan di sekolah kita? Merah untuk kelas tiga, kuning kelas dua dan hijau untuk kelas satu."

Younghyun melihat dasi si adik manis yang tidak dipasang dengan rapi, warna nya hijau dan itu membuat Younghyun tersenyum. "Aku tidak pernah tahu ada adik tingkat satu sepertimu di sekolah."

"'Sepertimu' itu yang seperti apa?"

"Manis."

Yang lebih tua tidak melihat adanya semu merah di pipi adik manis, tapi laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis sambil menatap sepatunya yang sedikit basah akibat terciprat air hujan yang membentur tanah. Younghyun pikir gombalan kecilnya akan berhasil menunjukkan semburat manis itu, tapi senyuman juga tidak apa-apa. Sama manisnya.

"Aku tidak suka berkunjung ke koridor kelas dua dan tiga. Aku tidak pernah makan siang di kantin kalau tidak karena terpaksa dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu istirahat di atap. Lagipula kau tidak mungkin mengingat semua murid kelas satu kan. Makanya kau tidak pernah tahu aku dan aku juga baru pertama kali ini melihatmu, sun―"

"Hyung saja."

"Baiklah, hyung."

Benar juga. Jumlah keseluruhan murid di sekolahnya kan banyak sekali, dan lebih parahnya lagi, teman satu klub nya saja kadang-kadang ia lupa namanya apalagi adik kelas yang tidak pernah ditemuinya. Younghyun tertawa. Selain manis ternyata adik kelasnya ini juga lucu. Ia jadi semakin suka. "Mulai besok, mau coba berkunjung ke koridor kelas tiga―" ia melirik pin nama kecil yang tersemat di sisi lain cardigan adik manis. Tahu kalau pin nama itu mudah sekali untuk dilihat, sedari tadi pasti ia sudah tahu namanya. "Yoon Dowoon?"

Adik manis atau Dowoon menatap pin namanya sendiri yang dilirik Younghyun, kemudian tersenyum. "Untuk apa kesana, hyung?"

Younghyun mengangkat bahu. "Menemuiku? Mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan sedikit semangat kalau kau datang kesana dan memberikan senyum manismu untukku."

Kali ini Younghyun bisa melihat semu merah muda yang menghiasi pipi Dowoon, begitu samar sebab anak itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain jadi susah untuk memastikannya.

Hujan kemudian berganti menjadi rintik-rintik kecil. Langit sudah tidak lagi mendung, digantikan semburat oranye matahari sore di ufuk barat. Younghyun mengangkat tas gitarnya kemudian menatap Dowoon yang melihat hujan yang sudah benar-benar berhenti.

"Rumahmu dimana, Dowoonie?"

"Dowoonie?"

"Manis kan? sepertimu." Kata Younghyun sambil tersenyum.

Dowoon merona lagi tapi ia segera berdeham untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya.

"Satu arah denganmu kurasa, hyung."

Younghyun mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, mau pulang bersama?"

Ia tidak menjawab tapi mengikuti Younghyun yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu menuju halte. Mereka menunggu bus yang datang tak lama kemudian dalam diam. Sampai akhirnya mereka naik kedalam bus dan duduk berdekatan, tak ada yang buka suara diantara mereka. Dowoon menopangkan dagunya ke tangan dan menatap keluar jendela sementara Younghyun mencuri lirik kearahnya sesekali.

Halte berikutnya sudah dekat dan hampir terlihat. Dowoon bangkit berdiri, membuat Younghyun menatapnya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku turun di halte berikutnya, hyung."

Younghyun ikut berdiri juga walaupun rumahnya masih dua halte lagi.

"Kau turun di halte berikutnya juga, hyung?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya mengantarmu saja dan memastikan kau turun dengan selamat."

Dowoon tertawa sambil berjalan ke pintu bus. Younghyun mengikutinya.

"Kau jadi menontonku kan saat festival nanti?" tanya Younghyun .

Adik kelas manis menatapnya. "Sebelum itu, aku belum tahu siapa namamu, hyung."

"Ah!" Younghyun menepuk pelan jidatnya, lalu tertawa. "Kang Younghyun . Ingat-ingat, ya, supaya kau tidak kesusahan mencariku ketika berkunjung ke koridor kelas tiga nanti."

Dowoon mengangguk saja sambil tertawa. "Baiklah. Nanti aku akan melihat penampilanmu di festival."

"Bagus. Nanti aku akan menyiapkan tempat duduk paling depan dengan nama 'Yoon Dowoon' khusus untukmu."

Dowoon kembali tertawa ketika pintu bus akhirnya terbuka. Ah, sepertinya kalau bersama kakak kelas bernama Younghyun ini, dia jadi sering tertawa dan Dowoon suka.

Younghyun berdiri di tengah pintu setelah Dowoon turun, tersenyum kearahnya. "Hati-hati dijalan, ya. Sampai bertemu besok."

Si adik kelas mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia hanya melambaikan tangannya ketika bus kembali berjalan. Younghyun kembali ke tempat duduknya setelah halte tempat Dowoon turun sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Ia duduk di tempat sebelumnya Dowoon duduk, menatap keluar jendela sambil tersenyum bahagia. Sepertinya akhirnya ia punya judul yang pas untuk lagunya yang akan di bawakan saat festival nanti. Dia baru pertama kali ini bertemu dengan adik kelas yang manis tapi ternyata setelah diingat lagi, lirik lagunya pas sekali dengan judul yang didapatkannya. Mungkin mereka memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu.

Nanti saat ia tampil di festival, ia akan menatap Dowoon yang menontonnya lalu bilang dengan bangga, _'Lagu yang akan kubawakan sangat special untuk seseorang yang sekarang sedang menontonku. Judulnya adalah_ Hi Hello _._ Hi Hello _,_ _Yoon Dowoon. Bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu.'_

======END======


End file.
